


Felino

by fenixaries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Gym Sex, M/M, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries
Summary: [XIUYEOL] Park Chanyeol era o típico macho alfa dos filmes. Com seus 1,90 de altura, corpo malhado e uma voz grave erótica, atraía uma multidão de pretendentes que disputavam por sua atenção na academia que religiosamente frequentava. Quando um rapaz baixinho e acanhado como um gato filhote se matricula, Chanyeol se vê o auxiliando em seus exercícios. E talvez, além de todo o levantamento de peso e suor, Kim Minseok, com aqueles olhos felinos, o ensinasse que ser a presa combinava muito mais consigo.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Felino

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, nativos de El Dorado.  
> Tudo e todos falando sobre o AO3 e o que eu fiz? Vim pra cá também, é claro, não queria perder a festa.  
> E para inaugurar nesse site, trouxe minha oneshot XiuYeol e espero que possamos nos encontrar aqui mais vezes <3  
> Capa por Sah Miller e betagem por Luna.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: Vamos ver quem é o predador aqui**

Adicionou mais seis quilos na barra e se posicionou em frente ao enorme espelho da parede. Pelo reflexo, conseguia ter a visão de todas aquelas mulheres quase que amontoadas o olhando fixamente, que suspiravam toda vez que Park levantava, sem muita dificuldade, os pesos que trabalhavam sem dó seus bíceps já avantajados.

Era um homem bonito, e sabia disso. Com seus 1,90 de altura, corpo malhado e uma voz grave erótica, Chanyeol atraía uma multidão de pretendentes que praticamente lutavam por um pouquinho de seu tempo.

Não era como se não curtisse toda aquela atenção, muito pelo contrário, adorava todos os elogios, convites e até mesmo os presentes que recebia. Seu ego ia nas alturas sempre que uma mulher bonita aproximava-se e, mesmo que na própria academia já tivessem treinadores graduados à disposição dos alunos, ainda assim existiam as que preferiam pedir ajuda ao Park com os exercícios.

Era como se o jovem de vinte e quatro anos exalasse testosterona de seus poros, pois não existia um metro quadrado daquela academia em que não houvesse alguém o seguindo com o olhar e o analisando com segundas intenções.

— Oi, Chanyeol. Tá bonito hoje. — Joy, uma de suas companheiras de treino, disse.

Alguém nas redondezas soltou um “e quando é que ele não está?”, o que massageou sua autoestima, o fazendo abrir um sorriso de todos os dentes.

— Vocês estão exagerando. — Contrariou, fingindo estar envergonhado, sorrindo e passando as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos que já absorviam um pouco do suor de sua nuca. E esse detalhe, junto da visão da camiseta branca que grudava no peitoral, beirando a transparência, o deixava com aquele visual sexual e viril que fazia todos babarem. — Eu apenas retoquei meu cabelo, não foi nada demais.

Mesmo que em seu interior Chanyeol tivesse a plena noção do homem que era, preferia agir modestamente. Quando fazia manha para alguns dos elogios que recebia, além de aparentar ser alguém mais humilde, reparava ganhar ainda mais comentários do tipo.

E, bom... tudo aquilo servia como combustível para que continuasse a trabalhar aquele corpo que tanto tinha suado para definir.

Se dirigiu até sua mochila e retirou de lá a squeeze prateada. Espiou, de rabo de olho, e como desconfiava: haviam olhares sobre a trilha fina de água que se formou em seu queixo e que descia pelo seu pescoço. O pomo-de-adão movia-se sensualmente à medida que dava goles generosos, e seu bíceps parecia maior enquanto segurava a garrafinha. Tendo noção disso, levava mais tempo que o necessário para se hidratar, pois amava o fato de que todos paravam o que estavam fazendo só para admirar Park Chanyeol bebendo água.

— Com licença... — Uma voz chamou atrás de si, o tom tão baixinho que talvez nem tivesse ouvido caso não fosse o toque em suas costas. — Onde fica aquele equipamento, o Power... Power alguma coisa?

Chanyeol virou-se, dando de cara com um rapazinho de meio metro, todo embolado enquanto tentava ler o garrancho escrito em sua ficha.

— Ah, Power Rack? — Disse, sem conseguir controlar o riso rouco quando o baixinho confirmou com a cabeça, todo alegre. — Você vai fazer agachamento?

— Hmm, acho que é...

O garoto não conseguia nem olhar em seus olhos e mais parecia um gatinho filhote, encolhido dentro daquelas roupas folgadas demais e mangas compridas que deixavam apenas os dedos finos à mostra.

— Deixa eu ver a sua ficha. — Pediu, tocado a ajudar aquele que, nitidamente, era novo no mundo fitness. O outro pareceu hesitante, mas acabou estendendo o braço para lhe entregar o papel que continha suas séries de exercícios. Quando a mão pequenina aproximou-se da sua, Chanyeol notou que parecia caber inteiramente dentro de sua palma. — Você vai trabalhar os glúteos hoje... Vinte quilos, pra começar. É naquela máquina ali.

Apontou para a grande gaiola de metal e o baixinho se curvou em agradecimento dezenas de vezes antes de caminhar até lá.

— Chanyeol? — Fora chamado por Joy, que carregava duas caneleiras de peso. A garota fazia uma expressão sofrida, como se fosse demasiadamente difícil segurar dois quilos em cada braço. Park já sabia o que ela queria. — Você me ajuda aqui? Eu acho que esqueci de novo como se faz...

— Claro, vamos lá. — Aceitou, ainda que tivesse certeza de que a garota lembrava muito bem.

Já havia repetido aquela cena diversas vezes e não achou que seria de todo mal ajudar, já que tinha finalizado o seu treino daquele dia.

Se abaixou para ajudá-la a colar os velcros da caneleira e todos ao redor a olhavam com uma expressão invejosa. Afinal, Chanyeol era o homem mais desejado daquela academia, mas nem todas possuíam a coragem para dirigir-se até ele.

— Você é muito melhor que o nosso personal trainer, sabia?

— Não fale assim do Jongin, ele parece gostar tanto de você. — Defendeu o amigo, reparando como ela se deitava no tatame da maneira mais sugestiva possível. — Eu não chego aos pés dele.

A garota riu como se tivessem contado a melhor das piadas, e então iniciou o exercício. Posicionou-se de quatro, empinando a bunda mais do que o necessário para lhe chamar a atenção e passou a elevar uma das pernas para trabalhar o glúteo.

Joy era uma jovem linda, de massa corporal e estatura proporcionais e há quem dissesse que ela havia sido aceita em uma empresa de ídolos recentemente. Suas investidas eram tímidas a princípio, mas passara a tentar conquistar Park com mais vigor após alguém fazer um comentário de que formariam um belo casal.

Porém, ninguém além de si mesmo e de seu cachorrinho Toben - quem ouvia sobre seu dia sempre que colocava os pés em casa -, sabia que, na verdade, Park Chanyeol tinha um gosto peculiar: gostava de garotos pequenininhos e de personalidade fofa.

E ainda que uma mulher gostosa como a que estava próximo a si chegasse a ser uma tentação para muitos, não conseguia tirar os olhos do baixinho que se atrapalhava todo ao tentar manusear o equipamento mais à frente.

Joy já abria a boca para puxar algum assunto, quando Chanyeol levantou-se às pressas e correu até o novato, deixando-a sozinha.

Ele já estava completamente vermelho e com as bochechas estufadas, e provavelmente iria ao chão em uma queda feia se Park não tivesse sido mais rápido em segurar a barra de ferro.

— Não acha que isso é peso demais pra você? — O garoto se encolheu com a advertência e Chanyeol imaginou que, se ele possuísse orelhinhas de gato, estariam rebaixadas naquele momento. Respirou fundo, tentando falar da maneira mais mansa que sua voz grave pudesse soar. — Aqui tem vinte quilos a mais que o indicado pra você! Poderia ter se machucado.

E, bem... fofinho do jeito que era, fazia Park ter vontade de protegê-lo.

O baixinho arregalou os olhos, só então percebendo os discos de peso a mais em seu equipamento.

— Oh! É mesmo. — Respondeu. — Acho que ainda não me adaptei.

— Pode levar um tempo. Mas mesmo assim, as máquinas não vão ser reguladas magicamente. — Retirou um disco de cada lado da barra de ferro e os depositou junto dos outros. — Assim, tá vendo?

O rapaz levantou os olhos receoso, mas confirmou com a cabeça. Ele possuía um delineado natural tão lindo, que Park se perdeu admirando por longos segundos.

— Entendi, obrigado.

Chanyeol olhou de um lado para o outro à procura de Jongin. Afinal, um novato não deveria ser deixado à própria sorte em uma academia enorme como aquela.

— Aliás, onde está seu treinador?

— Acho que está ocupado demais atendendo outras pessoas. — Justificou, acompanhando os olhares curiosos do outro.

De fato, o estabelecimento estava mais lotado que o normal naquela noite de sexta-feira. Teve de controlar o sorriso, pois não era como se tivesse ficado decepcionado ou algo do tipo com a sobrecarga dos funcionários. Era a desculpa perfeita para se aproximar do novato.

— Bom, então, nesse caso... eu posso auxiliar você.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele deu vários pulinhos afoitos, que mesmo assim não o faziam chegar à altura de Chanyeol. Achando adorável aquela reação, não conseguiu controlar a mão grande nos cabelos macios, como em um carinho. Quase pôde ouvi-lo ronronar.

— Eu adoraria! Só assim pra fazer valer a pena o dinheiro que eu investi.

E como se já não fosse fofo o suficiente, ainda fazia questão em testar o autocontrole do Park fazendo biquinhos e olhinhos piscantes.

Chanyeol se posicionou atrás dele e tocou a cintura por cima do casaco folgado de moletom. As mãos praticamente afundaram, denunciando que, apesar de magricela, possuía algumas curvas.

— Agora você desce aos poucos, até a altura dos joelhos. Não flexione mais que isso, ok? Ou pode se lesionar.

O outro concordou e tentou o primeiro movimento. O peso que sustentava em seus ombros estava bom, ao contrário do estado do Park ao visualizar o short colando e marcando a bunda redondinha que subia e descia em séries de quinze. Era até mesmo difícil afirmar quem transpirava mais.

Porra! Deus o perdoasse por pensar sacanagens com um garoto aparentemente tão inocente.

O mais baixo soltou um grunhido manhoso quando Park apertou o seu quadril, na desculpa esfarrapada de ajudar em seu equilíbrio. Os corpos estavam desnecessariamente próximos e por pouco a bunda não resvalava em áreas sensíveis demais de Chanyeol. A cena, vista de fora, não era lá a mais “hétero” e, se Chanyeol não tivesse perdido completamente sua habilidade de contar, tinha quase certeza de que já havia extrapolado as quinze flexões.

Deixou que o outro continuasse por si só suas próximas séries, já começava a ficar excitado e não seria conveniente se outras pessoas o pegassem naquela situação embaraçosa.

Os exercícios no tatame talvez tenham sido os mais difíceis de assistir. Ver o garoto de quatro, elevando a perna com uma caneleira de peso, enquanto soltava muxoxos de cansaço. Chanyeol secou três squeeze em sequência, seu corpo provavelmente queimava mais que dos alunos ainda em treino e sua mente já lhe pregava peças com ele naquela posição, como o imaginar vestindo um rabinho de gato.

E, talvez, o que fazia sua atenção se prender cada vez mais no novato, fosse o fato de ele não forçar trejeitos para o seduzir ou lutar por um pouco de seu tempo. Nem havia a necessidade, era todo do jeitinho que Chanyeol gostava.

Park se retirou por poucos minutos para guardar sua própria ficha e recolher seus pertences, que ainda permaneciam no canto da academia. Quando retornou, o baixinho havia desaparecido. Ficou uns bons minutos andando de lá pra cá, se perguntando se ele não tinha passado de uma criação de sua cabeça. Estava há algum tempo sem sexo e não duvidaria se realmente aquela criatura tivesse sido uma miragem.

Saiu do box, caminhando com os pés descalços pelo vestiário da academia, vestindo apenas uma toalha negra amarrada na cintura. Em frente ao espelho grande, analisou seus próprios músculos imitando típicas poses de fisiculturista, satisfeito com o resultado de trabalho duro e dieta regrada.

Park Chanyeol era o sinônimo de amor próprio.

Suas bochechas chegaram a ficar mais rubras que suas madeixas quando, pelo reflexo, avistou o rapazinho de meio metro o encarando e, provavelmente, segurando o riso.

— Oh! Você está aí... — Comentou, rindo imerso em sua própria vergonha.

— Desculpe ter saído tão repentinamente. — O mais baixo se explicou. — Eu fico me sentindo mal quando estou suado, precisava tomar um banho.

Chanyeol quase desfaleceu ali. Ele usava um roupão branco e felpudo enorme, quase que tocando o chão, e cheirava a alguma loção adocicada. Em um minuto, sua mente divagou em pensamentos pervertidos sobre o pobre garoto se ensaboando no chuveiro e pegou-se na curiosidade de retirar aquele tecido pesado, só para descobrir o que tinha debaixo.

Porque era aquilo que atiçava Park: a inocência.

Entretanto, para a sua completa sorte, o garoto não era tão inocente quanto parecia ser.

Ele remexia em algo dentro de seu armário e, quando virou-se, deu de cara com um Chanyeol de bochechas quentes e um volume generoso despontando de sua toalha. O tecido fino marcando quase que completamente seu membro.

— Você... tá de pau duro?

Chanyeol fora pego de surpresa. Nunca poderia esperar que, daquela criaturinha fofa à sua frente, saíssem palavras tão desprovidas de pudor e, que muito menos, o baixinho parecesse não conseguir desviar os olhos daquela parte específica de seu corpo.

— Se quer saber, é por causa de você. — Atirou no escuro, sem saber qual seria a reação alheia. — Você me deixou assim.

Só podia ter enlouquecido ao dizer uma coisa dessas, nem mesmo sabia da sexualidade do rapaz.

O garoto poderia ter saído correndo dali assustado, e nunca mais pisar o pé naquela maldita academia. Todavia, um sorrisinho nasceu ali e ele se aproximou devagarinho, desfilando quase que na ponta dos pés.

— Quer descobrir o que mais eu posso causar a você? — Sussurrou, com aqueles olhos felinos que agora pareciam selvagens.

Ouviram algumas vozes se aproximando, provavelmente de alunos que também haviam terminado seus treinos e que tomariam uma ducha antes de irem para casa.

Para que não fossem pegos naquela situação e, que muito menos tivessem de interromper aquele momento, Park agarrou a mão pequenininha e o guiou até o último box, que convenientemente estava vazio.

— Você não me atiça, garoto. — Usou um tom bravo e contido, quase como um aviso entredentes.

Recebeu um risinho debochado em resposta.

— É mesmo? Vamos ver quem é o predador aqui.

Se tinha uma coisa que deixava Park Chanyeol queimando de tesão, era ser desafiado. Ele praticamente grunhiu enquanto agarrava, sem muitas dificuldades, o baixinho pelas pernas, o subindo de roupão e tudo até que estivesse com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. As mãozinhas pequenas, porém, espertas, logo foram de encontro à sua nuca, fincando as unhas finas ali e arrancando reclamações roucas e graves vindas do mais alto.

— Espera! — Antes que pudessem unir as bocas, Chanyeol se certificou de analisar bem os detalhes do rosto angelical à sua frente. — Você é maior de idade, não é?

O outro lhe arqueou a sobrancelha e as bochechas chegaram a inchar, tentando controlar o riso pela pergunta.

— É claro que sim. — Os dedos finos engrenharam-se nos fios vermelhos e a língua saliente lhe lambeu o lábio superior. — Mais alguma pergunta antes da gente foder?

Sabia tão pouco sobre o garoto no seu colo. Na verdade, não sabia nada, nem mesmo seu nome. Mas não era como se precisasse fazer outra coisa naquele momento além de beijar a boca afoita e subir o roupão enquanto apalpava a bunda desnuda até que a carne fugisse por entre seus dedos. Poderia deixar o questionário pra depois. Ali, sua única curiosidade era descobrir como a voz aguda do outro soava enquanto gemia de prazer.

Quente como o inferno, segurou o corpo pequeno com um dos braços, enquanto tratava de o despir do tecido felpudo com a mão livre, finalmente tendo a visão de que tanto ansiou. Se demorou em capturar cada detalhe da tez macia, do peito ofegante e do membro rígido do outro que já chegava a encharcar seu abdômen de pré-gozo. Com a mão formigando para tocá-lo ali, apoiou as costas do menor na parede gelada e envolveu o membro com sua mão, em movimentos tortuosamente lentos, fazendo questão de espalhar todo o líquido pela glande rosinha. Ele espremia aqueles olhos felinos, enquanto choramingava baixinho.

Era uma visão em tanto para Park.

Porém, quando aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, o baixinho passou a quase quicar em seu pau ainda coberto pela toalha e a estimulação deixou Chanyeol à beira da loucura.

O largou no chão, virando-o de costas pra si e maltratando o pescoço cheiroso com os dentes enquanto puxava sua cabeça para trás pelos cabelos. O baixinho xingou algo assim que um tapa da mão grande e pesada se chocou contra uma das nádegas, mas Chanyeol deu de ombros. Preocupava-se em se livrar da maldita toalha e de cobrir o próprio membro que pulsava, desesperado por alívio, com a maior quantidade de saliva que conseguia.

No entanto, naquela noite, as coisas funcionariam um pouco diferentes do que Park esperava. Ao tentar encaixar seu pau entre as nádegas do baixinho, teve o seu corpo empurrado e, logo em seguida, um sorriso arteiro veio do outro.

— Estava achando que ia me comer? — O garoto debochou, se divertindo com a cena de um Chanyeol confuso, enquanto ainda segurava o próprio pau babado. — Eu gosto de homens como você; grandões, que se acham os alfas. No entanto, eu não sou passivo, como você pensou.

Park tremeu. Sempre havia sido o ativo em toda a sua vida, nunca ao menos cogitando ser tocado lá atrás. Todavia, algo naquele cara pequenininho o fazia querer tentar a experiência, mesmo que a primeira vez fosse em um box do vestiário da academia.

E, bem... Chanyeol sentia muito tesão em desafios.

Só não tinha ideia que adoraria tanto ser a presa naquela noite.

— Então cuida direitinho de mim.

— Ajoelha. — Mandou, e assim, Park fez. Desceu bem devagarinho, até encostar os joelhos no chão frio e o membro grosso do outro pulsar bem à frente de seu rosto. — Mama bem. Deixa meu pau bem molhado.

Chegava a ser loucura como aquele gatinho indefeso havia se transformado na fera que agora dava ordens a Park Chanyeol, o cara mais respeitado e desejado daquele lugar.

Teve de abrir bem a boca para abocanhar tudo e sentiu seu maxilar doer um pouco, mas de certa forma, achava aquilo muito excitante. O local, a inversão de papéis, as vozes de seus companheiros de treino nos boxes vizinhos, assim como o som da água dos chuveiros em contato com o piso de azulejo, o lembrando a todo instante que estava ajoelhado e submisso a um rapazinho de meio metro, que fodia sua boca sem dó. Afastou-se um pouco para respirar, mas logo voltou sua atenção à glande inchada com a língua, ouvindo os muxoxos alheios de prazer.

— Isso... — Ouviu os sussurros e, quando olhou pra cima, os olhos ferozes o encaravam. — Tão gostoso...

Estava fazendo bem o seu trabalho, pois vez ou outra sentia as pernas alheias tremerem e, dedicado como era, também se preocupava em dar atenção às bolas, lambendo e chupando devagar, se deliciando em como o garoto era todo depiladinho.

— Chanyeol?! — Ouviu a voz conhecida reverberando pelas paredes do vestiário. — Chanyeol, está aí?

Assustou-se, sem saber o que fazer. Era a voz de Kim Jongin, seu amigo e um dos personal trainers da academia. Pelo seu tom um tanto agoniado, deveria ser algo urgente para nem ao menos lhe esperar terminar um boquete. Resolveu ignorar e voltar ao trabalho, mas o outro não deixou, puxando seus cabelos com força.

— Não vai responder, Chanyeol? — Comentou sarcástico e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, seu nome soava mais bonito quando pronunciado pela voz do pequeno. — Responde ele enquanto me chupa, vai.

Aquele garoto só podia ser louco!

— Estou aqui. — Obedeceu sem questionar, logo voltando a chupar a cabecinha enquanto masturbava o comprimento com a mão grande.

— Você não vai acreditar. — Jongin parou em frente ao box em que os dois estavam, e era possível ouvir até mesmo o ranger da fechadura quando o personal trainer se escorou do outro lado da porta. — A Joy fica me enchendo pra dar o seu KaKaoTalk pra ela.

— Por que... você não... dá o seu... pra ela? — Tentava, ao seu máximo, falar palavras audíveis, mas parecia muito difícil fazer isso com um pau na boca. — É... você quem... gosta dela.

— Eu sei, mas ela fica me pedindo pra arranjar você pra ela. O que eu faço?

Enquanto Jongin suspirava do outro lado da portinha de vidro fumê, preso em seus próprios problemas amorosos, Chanyeol engasgava com um pau em sua garganta do lado de dentro.

— Hmm... Não sei... cara... hmm.

— Chanyeol, tá tudo bem aí? — Jongin questionou, dado aos sons estranhos vindos do box onde o amigo estava.

Fora ordenado a se levantar, aproveitando para responder ao amigo com um pouco de naturalidade, já que agora estava com a boca livre.

— Tá sim, tudo ótimo por aqui. — Confirmou, com toda a sua sinceridade, à medida que sentia o mais baixo se posicionar entre suas nádegas. — Eu acho que você deveria logo se declarar pra... ela, hmm.

Era a primeira vez que recebia um beijo grego e nunca imaginou que seria tão bom como o que o baixinho fazia com aquela língua, ele era um profissional, chegava até mesmo a revirar os olhos. Quando recebeu um dos dedos experientes, não conseguiu segurar o rosnado que tentou abafar com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava-se porcamente com a outra na parede azulejada.

Jongin talvez tenha percebido que algo estava um tanto errado com o amigo, visto que estava demorando mais no banho do que o normal, mas presumiu que era apenas coisa da sua cabeça.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Sim, porra! Isso... Meu Deus...

Chanyeol estava uma bagunça de palavras desconexas, já nem prestava mais atenção no que o amigo falava. A única coisa que tinha sua total atenção naquele momento, eram os três dedos que o estocavam intensamente, alargando e se curvando para cima.

— Chanyeol, cara... Tem alguém aí com você? — Jongin perguntou direto, já muito desconfiado.

Mas Park jamais faria isso, não é? Era um homem sério, evitava até mesmo sair com as mulheres da academia por não querer misturar as coisas. Era o que dizia.

Já abria a boca para negar, mas estava tão envolto em prazer que nem percebeu que o baixinho mexia no roupão largado ao chão, catando alguns pacotinhos de plástico, se preparando para o foder com algo muito maior que os três dedos anteriores.

— NÃO! — Gritou, sentindo o seu interior arder com a estocada profunda e certeira. Ouviu o risinho em suas costas. O desgraçado estava se divertindo com a sua decadência e, em consolo, o mais baixo envolveu o membro negligenciado de Chanyeol com a mão e passou a masturbá-lo devagar. — Não tem... ninguém aqui.

Doía como o inferno. Não era daquela maneira que Park planejava perder sua virgindade atrás, mas se fosse parar pra pensar mesmo que por uma semana inteira, não conseguiria imaginar forma mais gostosa que aquela.

Jongin voltou a falar sobre sua vida, mas Chanyeol já nem ouvia mais. Só focou na sensação que era ser estimulado em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. A mão habilidosa que não deixava de dar atenção a um centímetro de seu pau e o membro duro e grosso entrando e saindo de dentro de si, fazia todo o mundo ao seu redor virar zunidos.

Suas pernas tremeram violentamente quando, em uma estocada forte, sua próstata fora esmagada. Nem se importava mais com o rosnar grave que saía involuntariamente de sua garganta, só queria aproveitar o orgasmo, enquanto sua porra respingava por toda a portinha de vidro fumê.

— Céus, Chanyeol! Não acredito que você tá se masturbando na academia, enquanto eu falo sobre os assuntos do meu coração pra você. — Jongin bufou do outro lado. — Vou fingir que não ouvi nada. Na verdade, vou fingir que essa conversa nunca existiu.

Ao ouvir os passos do amigo se distanciando, caiu na gargalhada, ainda meio grogue após o orgasmo intenso.

— Você é louco...

Olhou de rabo de olho para trás e encontrou o mais baixo sorrindo enquanto ainda o fodia, agora em busca do próprio prazer. Ele espremia os olhos enquanto sussurrava deleitoso como a bunda de Chanyeol era apertadinha e quente.

Sentiu um formigamento no estômago e sua autoestima foi nas alturas. O palavreado safado e elogios sexuais vindos do outro, eram música para seus ouvidos.

Quando o orgasmo do mais baixo se aproximou, trouxe Park novamente de joelhos, de frente para si e gozou encarando seus olhos.

— Imagina só se seus amigos e todas as mulheres gostosas soubessem que o fodão da academia gosta mesmo é de levar porra na cara? — O baixinho riu enquanto se deliciava com a cena.

— Alguma chance de isso acontecer de novo? — Perguntou, já esperançoso e sentindo-se como um viciado.

— Sempre há um amanhã, Chanyeol.

E como em um passe de mágica, lá estava novamente aquela expressão inocente no olhar do pequeno.

Park ainda permaneceu no box por um tempo, tomando um outro banho para livrar-se do cheiro de sexo que havia impregnado e arrependendo-se por não ter nem ao menos perguntado seu nome.

Como uma ironia do destino, o amanhã veio, mas não trouxe o pequeno com ele. Durante um mês inteiro, Chanyeol procurou e esperou naquela academia até o fim do horário de funcionamento, mas ele não estava lá.

Confiando no amanhã, pecou em não pedir seu telefone, arrependeu-se de não ter espiado seu nome na ficha e nem mesmo Toben aguentava mais suas reclamações diárias.

Até que, com o fim do semestre da faculdade de direito e, consequentemente, de seu estágio, Park não pôde mais continuar com suas idas frequentes à academia, tendo que se dedicar à sua formatura. Com o tempo, deixou as memórias dos olhos felinos para trás, assim como as madeixas vermelho-fogo, para assumir uma identidade mais madura.

— Graças a Deus você chegou, Park. — Kim Junmyeon, o chefe de seu departamento, vivia correndo de um lado para o outro, faltando arrancar os cabelos pelo estresse de lidar com tantos estagiários imprudentes. — Estou tão emocionado por você estar prestes a se tornar um promotor. Você chegou tão longe com seu trabalho duro.

Claro, ainda faltava passar no concurso público, mas era por isso que a etapa final era tão importante. Precisava se preparar.

— Que nada. — Respondeu aos risos, enquanto o seguia para dentro do elevador. — Você está é aliviado porque vai se livrar de mim.

— Bom, não posso dizer que não é verdade. — Brincou, apesar de que sentiria a falta de Chanyeol, justamente por ser seu estagiário mais sério e responsável. — Vamos marcar de beber com a equipe depois do promotor-chefe assinar seus documentos.

Ao saírem do elevador, Park arrumou novamente a gravata antes de pararem em frente à sala com a plaquinha da promotoria.

— Qual o nome dele mesmo? — Perguntou sem jeito e Junmyeon revirou os olhos. Park Chanyeol sempre fora péssimo com nomes.

— Kim Minseok. — Respondeu, antes de girar a maçaneta. — Não esqueça novamente.

Ao entrar na sala enorme, encontrou uma figura baixinha e até um tanto adorável dentro daquelas roupas sociais.

— Chefe, esse é o estagiário que eu lhe falei, Park Chanyeol. — Junmyeon os apresentou e depositou a pilha de papéis em cima da mesa de Minseok.

— Muito prazer, Park Chanyeol. — O pequeno sorria. Já Chanyeol não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, incrédulo.

O telefone de Kim Junmyeon começou a tocar repetidamente, e pela forma que ele reclamava enquanto corria até a porta, só podiam ser os malditos estagiários.

Ao ficar sozinho com Minseok naquela sala enorme, todas as memórias dos momentos em que passaram juntos voltaram à tona.

— Promotor-chefe? — Park não aguentou segurar o riso. Tinha transado com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que seu chefe. — Então você é mais velho do que eu.

— As aparências enganam, garoto. — Deu de ombros. Ele estava tão engraçado naquelas roupas sérias, mais parecia um garoto brincando de justiceiro.

— E como. — Engoliu em seco, tentando enxergar por trás da expressão séria do outro.

— Você mudou o cabelo. — Minseok notou.

— Sim.

O clima tornou-se subitamente estranho, talvez fosse a saudade inundando os poros daqueles que passaram tanto tempo sem se verem.

— Eu gostava. — Confessou. — Escuta, eu tentei aparecer novamente, mas... o trabalho se acumulou.

Ficaram longos minutos se encarando, em um desconforto que parecia não ter fim.

— Então... acho que é agora que você me dá trabalhos para fazer, chefe. — Chanyeol falou em um tom que sugeria duplo sentido.

— Ah, eu tenho um trabalho pra você, Park. — O promotor-chefe disse, com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rostinho inocente.

— Sim, senhor. — Chanyeol sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar com o olhar felino de Minseok sobre si. — Estou pronto.

— Tranque a porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos na próxima fanfic, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


End file.
